Up In Lights
by SharpayRocksTheStage
Summary: Is it Karma, or destiny, that brings together two unexpected people after five years? TROYPAY
1. Trailer

**"Up In Lights" Trailer**

You see a clos-eup of a shoe stepping out of a limo and onto a red carpet.

The screen goes black and the crowds cheer loudly.

You see a blonde woman walking down the carpet through screaming fans.

It fades out...

You see a close-up of a basketball bouncing up and down.

The screen goes black and the crowds cheer loudly.

You see a brunette man take a jump shot as the buzzer goes off and the crowds cheer louder.

It fades out...

You see a clos-eup of the two adults looking at each other while the snow around them falls softly.

A closeup of the woman saying, "_After five years, how did we just happen to run into each other in the biggest city in America_?"

A closeup of the man as he steps forward closer to her, "_Karma's a bitch, isn't it_?"

Ashley Tisdale and Zac Efron in

**Up In Lights: A Troypay Story**

Coming Soon


	2. That's What He said

**Hey everybody! Here is my first chapter of UP IN LIGHTS. I hope you enjoy it and please R&R by hitting that little button at the bottom. Toodles!**

**-Haleigh-**

**Chapter 1**

Tonight was the night. Tonight was the annual Grammy awards. Tonight was Sharpay Evans' night. She had been waiting for this for months now and the anticipation was literally making her shake in her boots. Ever since her debut album That's What He Said came out earlier in the year, everybody knew she was a shoo in to win at least the Album of the Year award. The album had stayed on the Billboard Top 10 for six months and was number one on iTunes for two and a half.

Walking down the street, the petite 23-year-old blonde superstar luckily didn't get recognized with all of the hustle and bustle of shoppers trying to get out of the cold. She, however, loved the cold. Sharpay Evans grew up in Albuquerque, New Mexico. The epitome of boring. Awful hot summers and uneventful mild winters, plus her drive to be famous, pushed her to attend Julliard School of the Arts in New York City. She loved the way the crisp air blew through her silky blonde locks. It was the perfect city.

Most people would say that New York is dangerous for a young girl living on her own. Umm.. not really. Sharpay Evans, coming from money since her parents owned most of the southwest, lived in a penthouse apartment overlooking central park with a beautiful skyline. She was waited upon hand and foot 24/7. Anyway...

When reaching her destination, she smiled when she saw a sign hanging outside the famous hair salon that read: **Donny's Votes Sharpay Evans for Artist of the Year! **She walked inside and was automatically engulfed in a hug by her gay cousin, Donny, who owned the hair salon. "Oh my god, Sharpay! Can you believe this? In less than four hours you will be walking up to accept your Artist of the Year award!" Donny said excitedly.

"Donny, slow down. There's no way to know if I won or not until tonight, so let's not get our hopes up." Sharpay said as she sat down in Donny's styling chair and fluffed her hair.

"Fine, fine. But just you wait girl! You'll see." He paused to tousle her hair gently. "Now, how can I make you look fabulous tonight? Up-do, straight, curly, bob?"

"I was thinking beachy waves and maybe some light blonde highlights to accent."

"Alright, let's get started."

* * *

The New York Knicks were the number one team in America right now, thanks to their rookie star, Troy Bolton. He was currently dribbling up and down the court doing lay-ups after practice. He heard someone clear their throat behind him. Turning around, he saw his assistant, Angelina, looking at him expectantly. "Mr. Bolton, you must get ready for the Grammy's tonight."

"Angelina, I've told you a million times. Please, call me Troy." he said as he walked off to where his gym bag was sitting.

She paused for a second and then said, "Mr. Bolton, I've told you a million times. I only call people I like by their first names." She smirked and then walked out the door, leaving Troy by himself to roll his eyes and run after her.

After the car had dropped him off at his house, Troy ran upstairs and began to get ready. He didn't have a stylist or a beautician, but he really didn't need one. He showered and shaved his face, then he threw on a pair of dark ripped jeans with a white v-neck, black pinstripe blazer, black dress shoes, and a cross necklace his mom had given him for Christmas a few years back. He decided to slick back his hair and then he was ready with an hour to spare.

* * *

On her way to the awards, Sharpay's nerves began acting up and she almost passed out from the anxiety attack she was having. Since she didn't have an official boyfriend, she was going with some guy that her good friend had set her up with. They were supposed to meet at the awards but Sharpay figured he probably wouldn't show.

It only took about five more minutes until the limo pulled up to a crowd of people, which was now being separated by a massive red carpet that was being rolled out as other people started to arrive. She took in a big breath, put on her best happy-go-lucky smile and waited for the driver to open the door. Once he did, the cameras started flashing like mad. Sharpay could barely see to step out and a bodyguard had to help her keep her balance.

She looked absolutely stunning. She was wearing a white strapless dress that cut about mid-thigh, white Christian Louboutin's with turquoise stones and turquoise jewelry. Her make-up was natural and her hair was down and beachy. She smiled a big toothy grin and everyone went crazy. She made her way down the carpet slowly but productively, stopping every once in a while to give an interview or sign an occasional note or picture. She even stopped to take a picture with a little girl that was obviously one of her biggest fans.

Once inside the huge theatre, Sharpay made her way down to where her table was and found her friend talking to some other people. "Kaley, did my date ditch or what?"

"No, he's right over there." She pointed to a guy, but his back was turned to them. "Come on, I'll introduce you." She took her hand and maneuvered through the people. Sharpay kept staring at the guy. The back of his head seemed wildly familiar. Trying not to interrupt, Kaley tapped the guy on the shoulder as Sharpay stuck out her hand.

"Hi, I'm..." but when he turned around, she couldn't finish her sentence from the shock and the possible heart attack she was having.

"Sharpay Evans?" he said with a tone of disbelief and a bit of insanity.

"Troy Bolton?" Sharpay was in utter confusion. She turned to Kaley, who also had a confused look plastered on her face. "You're setting me up with Troy Bolton?"

"I wasn't aware you two knew each other. How long have you been friends?" This really set something off inside Sharpay.

"Friends? Never. Acquaintances? Twenty-three years give-or-take." She was now smirking at Troy, but he was just looking at her. The lights began to dim and the host for the evening came on stage. Troy looked on stage and back at her.

"We should probably sit. Looks like the show is starting."

"Wow, how long did it take you to figure that one out, genius?" She walked to her seat and sat down with Troy to her right and slightly behind her.

Sure, Troy was a celebrity, but he didn't really care about all of these awards shows and stuff. He was getting a nice view of Sharpay's long, tanned legs as she sat with her legs crossed. Sharpay felt him staring at her and whipped around.

"Can I help you?" she whispered rudely, not wanting to disturb the other guests.

He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "You look really pretty tonight, Shar." He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back. The old nickname still seemed to fit right into place.

"Thank you. You too." she stopped to think about what she was saying. "I mean... you look very handsome."

He laughed to himself and smiled back at her. "Thanks."

About an hour later, it was intermission and the lights came up as the crowds started chattering. Sharpay was playing with her nails awkwardly and she could still feel Troy staring at her with that goofy smile on his face like he had been all night. She turned around in her chair and looked at him. "Why do you keep staring at me Bolton? And why are you being so nice?" She asked with one eyebrow raised in wonder.

Troy thought for a minute and then responded, "You look exactly the same, but something seems completely different about you."

"Is it the new hair?" she asked quizzically.

"No, I don't know what it is. It seems like you are exactly the same but in some way are more beautiful that ever. If that's even possible." he had thought he said the last part to himself but it turned out that it had been just as loud as the rest of the phrase. Sharpay blushed a deep red and then so did Troy a moment later. "Awkward." he said embarrassed.

"You never answered my second question. Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Sharpay, have I ever really been mean to you?"

Sharpay thought for a second and then stated, "Touche... So what do you do now? Job-wise, I mean."

"Oh, I'm a Chippendale's dancer." he said it with a serious face but smiled when he saw the confused look on her face. "I'm kidding. I play for the Knicks."

"How shocking. You play basketball." she joked and he pretended to be offended with a comeback.

"How shocking. You sing." Owned. Sharpay admitted defeat and raised her glass of champagne to that. After a moment of silence, Troy looked t her and thought for a moment. "What are you doing after this?"

"I'm supposed to go to an after party at Kaley's house." No one said anything and then she continued timidly. "You could come if you wanted. Be my plus one." Troy smiled and replied,

"I would love to." The lights dimmed and the second part of the show started.

* * *

The last award was being announced. Sharpay had already won two Grammy's for Song of the Year and Music Video of the Year and was absolutely ecstatic. The last award was for Artist of the Year and Sharpay and two others were nominated. He stomach was doing flips as the presenter talked.

"And the winner of this year's Artist of the Year award is... Sharpay Evans!"

Sharpay was so stunned that she didn't even move a muscle until Troy wrapped his arms around her to congratulate her. She stood up and, still stunned, walked on stage and took the award. She stood at the podium for the third time that night and, with tears rolling down her cheeks, presented her acceptance speech.

"I, first of all would like to thank all of my friends and family. I want to thank everybody at Warner Brothers and all of the fans out there. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you guys. Thank you so much!" You could barely hear her toward the end because of the tears but you could tell she was completely genuine.

When she walked back down to her table as the show ended, Troy stood there with an adorable smile on his face and embraced her in a huge hug. "Congratulations Shar! That is so amazing." He put her back down on the ground but didn't let go of her. He looked into her eyes and it felt like the end of the world. He moved closer and just about the time that he was going to kiss her, she heard her name being called.

"Sharpay! Come here!" It was Donny. She smiled up at Troy and then ran off to hug her cousin. "I knew you would win! I am so happy for you girl!"

"Oh Donny, I am so excited." she looked like a little girl jumping up and down. Donny looked over her shoulder at the man Sharpay had previously been very comfortable with.

"Sharpay, is that Troy Bolton? Like Wildcat-star basketball player Troy Bolton?" She nodded and then replied.

"It's kind of a long story, but we have to head off to an after-party so I will call you tomorrow and catch you up." She blew him a kiss and went back to where Troy was standing. "Are you ready to go?" she asked grabbing her purse.

"Yeah."


	3. I would love to dance with you

**Chapter 2**

As a long black stretch limousine pulled up to 321 Broadway, the paparazzi standing outside all got ready to attack. They saw Troy Bolton step out of the car first and then he turned to help a very stunning Sharpay Evans out from the low set car. She automatically put on her happy-camper smile and Troy lead her up to the front door of the house.

As Troy and Sharpay walked through the massive ten foot door, everyone turned to look at Sharpay. Kaley, always being the slightly odd, out there best friend, started screaming and ran up to Sharpay, nearly knocking her over. "I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU SHAR!"

"Kaley, I talked to you just half an hour ago.. What's in the punch?" She took a drink out of Kaley's glass and almost gagged. It tasted like straight vodka. "Oh honey. Here," she took her over to the snack table. "eat this." Sharpay basically shoved a red velvet Sprinkles cup cake into her best friends mouth. Kaley chewed for a moment and then looked up at Sharpay.

"You are such a good friend." She threw her arms around her. Then she suddenly changed moods. "Do you want to dance?"

"I would love to!" Sharpay looked at Troy quickly and gave him an apologetic look. He laughed lightly and motioned for her to go on.

About half an hour later, while Troy was talking to all of the other girl's dates, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see none other than Kaley looking at him. He smile sweetly. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, I downed a lot of punch." an awkward silence overtook them for a moment. "Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"You should go ask Sharpay to dance." Troy seemed to think about this for a moment and then looked onto the dance floor. He spotted Sharpay within a second and headed over to her.

Almost scaring her half to death, Troy put his hands on Sharpay's shoulders and she spun around quickly. She put her hand over her heart. "Oh, Troy! You scared me!"

"Sorry." he looked at her up and down and then deep into her eyes. "Sharpay?"

She smiled at him. He almost looked nervous. "Yes Troy?" she raised one eyebrow, still smiling at him.

"Would like to dance with me?" he put his hand out. Sharpay seemed to think about it. "If you don't want to, that's ok." he began to back up when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Troy, I'm just messing with you.. I would love to dance with you." Troy smiled goofily and Sharpay looked back to all of her girlfriends giggling and pointing fingers. She could have sworn she was still in high school.

Troy held her hand and led her out to a more isolated spot on the dance floor. Conveniently , right as they were beginning to dance, a slow song came on. Sharpay looked up at the DJ and saw Kaley standing right next to him. She winked at Sharpay and then went on with her own business.

Troy put his other hand out and Sharpay took it gently, feeling just a tiny feeling run through her. They pulled their bodies closer together, quite awkwardly at first, but as the song played on, they got more comfortable. Sharpay, feeling the soft beat of the music, laid her head down on Troy's shoulders and shut her eyes. She felt Troy set his chin on top of her head and she smiled gently. His smell was a mix between hair gel and Calvin Klein cologne. As the song was coming to an end, Troy spoke up. "Sharpay?"

"Yes Troy?" she pulled her head up and looked him deep in the eyes.

"Can I take you out sometime? Like, on a real date?" Sharpay smiled lightly.

"I would love to." Their eyes still met, Troy leaned down closer to Sharpay. So close in fact, that they could physically feel each other breathing. Since she decided that Troy was taking to long and the suspense was killing her, Sharpay stood up quickly on her tip toes and closed the already small space between their lips. Her arms snaked around his neck, his around her waist. After a few moments, Sharpay pulled back and blushed slightly. "Sorry." She seemed to laugh nervously.

Troy, amused by this whole new side of Sharpay. Put his hand under her chin and lifted her lips to his once more.


End file.
